Cirque Du Loups Garou
by the other ghost girl
Summary: With Evra's wife and kids on vacation Darren decides to take a short break and travel with the cirque along with Mr.Crepsley. A girl and her friends join the cirque bringing with them a warning for Mr.Tall. Rated T because I'm paranoid. OCXOC
1. Chapter 1

Darren's POV  
>I watched the small sleeping form of the teenage girl ,<br>well in all honesty she wouldn't look so small at normal level but I'm sitting at the top of a tree.  
>First of all your probably wondering how I'm at the top of a tree, and 2 why I'm watching this girl from up here.<br>Well my name is Darren Shan and I'm half vampire, that explains how i got up there, as for why that's a longer story.  
>It all started a few days ago, at Cirque du freak, the freak show i work at, The girl I'm watching had came up to the ticket booth with a poster and purchased two tickets,<br>nothing strange about that huh? well not so much. I was working the ticket booth with Mr. Crepsley, the full vampire who turned me, when she showed up. As soon as she  
>walked towards the ticket booth Mr. Crepsley stiffened and stared at her. The girl seemed to notice and her gaze flickered between me and him the entire time she got her tickets.<br>when she turned around to leave I was going to as her why she was going when the show was starting in less than a half an hour  
>but she was gone before i could say any thing,<br>but she did show up for the show with a nervous looking teenage boy with raven black hair with show white streaks in it.  
>when I saw him the first thing i noticed where his eyes <em>no those can't possibly be real<em> i had thought _they have to be contacts or something_  
>because his eyes weren't a normal shade of blue,or green, or even black. they where golden yellow, like a cat's eyes . Anyways i kept an eye on them during<br>the show. The guy gasped silently a lot but the girl just stared. the most interesting thing was when they brought out the wolf man.  
>there was definitely a change in her demeanor, she looked at the wolf man with almost... sympathy? and maybe a little disgusted.<br>It was a strange look to see on someone's face. After the show she went back stage to talk to Mr. Tall, Evra Von and I had volunteered to clean up to snoop on the conversation.  
>it was really long but we only got one bit of the conversation before Mr. Tall and the girl moved the conversation to his trailer. "right now they think your just an ordinary freak show, but we both know otherwise, you need to try and stay low so they don't suspect otherwise." the girl had said.<br>It was awhile before we saw Mr. Tall or the girl again. when we did Mr. Tall had brought her to our trailer ,she was with a small boy of about 6 years old and that guy i had seen with her at that night's show.  
>"Evra, Darren I'd like you to meet Ace, Kara, and Toby" he said gesturing to each one in turn "they're going to be traveling with the Cirque for a few weeks, they be bunking in until we can figure things out."<p> 


	2. Chapter 2 in which things happen

Kara's POV  
>at the moment I'm looking at these guys and I'm starting to regret this.<br>This... Darren half vampire(by changing someone who has not yet been turned full vampire, not by birth)  
>and the snakeman didn't seem to upbeat about having me around and to be honest, I wasn't entirely<br>thrilled about traveling with the Cirque either,  
>but there was a few things i had to check out, including to see if...<em>they<em> were on the  
>Cirque's tail, even though the vampire, Mr. Crepsley was it? didn't really trust me I think he or anyone else didn't deserve this.<br>and besides Toby enjoyed being around other ... I think the best word for it is semi-human, after all we are definitely not human,  
>although we are close to it. the head of Cirque du Freak, Mr. Tall, when I talked to him back stage, was intimidating to say the least,<br>but he didn't have the same look or feel about him that other freak show owners did, I liked that. Anyways he agreed to let us travel with the Cirque who were  
>heading to Delaware, where we too were heading, so that I could check things out to make sure they weren't being followed.<br>I had figured it wouldn't hurt Toby to meet people sort of like him, man I didn't know how wrong i was.  
>Darren's POV<br>After Mr. Tall had left Evra gave me a look that mirrored my thoughts,  
>we weren't going to have enough room to wiggle our toes.<br>the girl , hence forth named Kara, seemed to read our minds "look me and Ace prefer to sleep outside,  
>it's actually Toby who's sleeping with you guys, we'll only sleep with you if it rains-" Evra looked at each other a <em>6<em> year old  
>in the same tent with a snake that big was begging for trouble, once again Kara seemed to read our minds " don't worry Toby won't mess with your snake"<br>the girl stops and sniffs the air "your half vampire aren't you?" I probably looked very pale right then "wha-wha do you me-mean tha-thats ridiculous"  
>i stammer she smiles and says "cool it I'm not going to tell any one, as a werewolf I have some secrets of my own"<br>I probably looked even more pale. a werewolf? like the wolfman? in the same tent with us? " If you're thinking I'm like that creature in the cage then you're wrong,  
>a werewolf is different than a wolf man, a wolf man is half wolf, and looks like that all the time.<br>while a werewolf as far as I know as very little wolf DNA,maybe none, and we have wolf forms which we can change into whenever we please, or on full moons when we have no choice,  
>I'm completely harmless unless you attack me." the girl frowns. "You look like your going to faint, how do you feel about going with me for a little hunting?"<br>I still don't know why but I nod yes.


	3. Chapter 3

Kara's pov  
>at this point I was wondering if this was such a good idea, not that I can't get along with vampires,<br>I've gotten along great with vampires before, I even dated a half vampire,  
>well we really didn't break up, he got captured protecting me,but that's not the point.<br>I'm was worried that the vampire that "turned" Darren, um- felt the same way a lot of vampires  
>do about werewolves, even though he's a different type than the kind I interact with most of the time. but that's not the point.<br>You see the reason why is that about 800 years ago, when humans ,werewolves, and vampires were all just starting to figure things  
>out, they started inventing and creating and making life easier, humans were starting to become nervous of the vampires living amongst they're population(<br>they hadn't started fearing werewolves yet.) soon witch craft and such were beginning to center around werewolves and vampires,  
>so the werewolves for the most part, started living on the fringe of society, and sometimes in villages that they had built themselves and were for the most part completely composed of werewolves.<br>one day or rather night a large group of vampires where being attack by humans,they had managed to avoid their captors and get to a village of werewolves. they tried hiding in  
>the village but when they tried asking the inhabitants if the could hide in their village they ran them out, as far as i heard it wasn't out of cruelty that they did this but because they were afraid the vampires would blow their cover,<br>but anyways the humans who were chasing the vampires caught up with them and tortured and killed all but a few of the vampires, who had escaped. ever since many vampires still believe that we did it because we had grown to hate them as much as the  
>humans had. That was the reason I so afraid of the vampire, I was afraid that very very old grudges would cloud his judgment.<br>I turned into my werewolf form in front of Darren so he wouldn't freak out, then I found a herd of deer and selected two weak ones.  
>I howl long and drawn out, scaring the deer. I telepathically tell Darren which ones to go after.<br>I kill my prey quickly and I return to human form after wiping most of the blood off my lips. Darren had killed one too.  
>I was about to congratulate him when a scent hit my nostrils. Vampire. Although not the kind was nor was it Mr. Crepsley.<br>I cursed silently before yelling for Darren to run, i don't use his name. Telepathically i tell him to get back to camp.  
>when he left I turned into my dragon form and roared, and waited for the vampire to attack .<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

The hunting trip had gone wrong.  
>maybe that girl's friends could help her if I managed to get to I could get some Cirque performers to help.<br>all of this was going through my mind as I speed through the woods towards camp,  
>(even though i can't flit I can still move very fast.) Now I know what your thinking, Oooooh he's in love with werewolf no offense but your wrong, I don't mean to sound harsh but I wasn't in love with her, and I really didn't consider her a friend,<br>So if your wondering why I was trying to help someone who I don't really like(now I didn't hate her,  
>but it's like someone who you know at school, but don't really like or you know what I mean)<br>Then you have to remeber that Cirque performers are strange and powerful creatures,  
>so if whatever Kara smelled that was dangerous enough to tell me to run for it,<br>was a hunter(aka werewolf/vampire slayer) or the "Them" Kara was talking about,  
>if she didn't stop whatever it was and it got to the Cirque it could do some damage,<br>and if it was human then the police could get involved, then a murder investigation could be filed then everyone would be put in jeopardy. just as I get about half way to camp I heard a roar. a very angry and ticked off roar.  
>so maybe it isn't a human, but whatever that is it doesn't sound like anything i've ever heard.<br>I stood there for a moment before turning around towards where Kara was.  
>I still don't know why I did it, I still don't know why I didn't get help before going to help her,<br>maybe it was instinct maybe it was because it was just fate or the same unknown force that made me win the ticket to the Cirque Du Freak show that changed my life, and caused me to become what I am today.  
>All I know is that it got and I caught between two sides of one story.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

The first thing I notice about the vampire is that he's an ancient(one of the oldest of the oldest vampires of caden's kind)  
>which was bad, it meant that the company was seriously cracking down and actually capturing the oldest and most powerful vamps, and that was bad becuase some of the anceints were turned at before the divison(time in which vampires and werewolves started to be hunted) and mostly lived in mountainous or forset-e regions and only went to towns or cities on rare occasions, so this was really really bad. the second thing was that he had an optic nerval controler rather than the brain implants or blood stream nanobots they typicaly used on the vamps, which meant they wanted to see if I was with others of my kind. I closed my eyes and I carefully cut the wires that connected it to the optic nerves and probably sent impluses to the brain. they probably had a back up , probably blood stream nanobots, they used it on the most powerful ones,<br>the glazed look in the vampire's eyes lessened and I knew he had some control over himself. i used my telepathy and my rough dragon's voice to say,  
>"you would leave before I change my mind." then I did something incredibly stupid, so stupid I wish i'd beaten myself later,<br>I created a fire then turned human and walked away. see how stupid that is? anyways the vampire jumps on me and looks me straight in the eyes,  
>(some vampire have a form of mind control where its like when a snake paralyzes it's prey, the bird can think but it can't move, only this form the victim can think clearly and rebel but it's almost no use, and the vampire can make them do whatever they want.) "what makes you think I'll run away my sweet smelling little werewolf " I kicked him in the gut, not holding back, it causes him to fall back, I prepared to change into my werewolf form and i scan the grass for a stick I can stake him with,<br>"No my sweet, no need to turn into one of your foul were forms the silver mist that accoumpanies my transformations disapeered I cursed before the vamire threw me into some shrurbs And for a moment i was dazed but then I saw Darren enter the clearing then I jolted back to reality,I attmepted to scream for Darren to run away, that this vampire was too powerful,and I almost chocked on the dirt sticks bugs and *shiver* other thing i picked up when i was thrown through he bushes,  
>I quickly spit it out and try to get free to help darren, i managed to get one hand free and my other one closed on something that could be of great use,a long sharp branch that had cracked off of a tree when I crashed, it wasn't the carved sharp pointed aerodynamic yew stakes I was used to, but it would work. I manage to roll the branch towards my other hand, my left hand that I had pryed lose, over many years of practice I had managed to train myself to become ambidexterous although I was and still am better at aiming with my right hand,<br>I'm naturally right handed,The vampire threw darren off of him and towards a large oak tree, Darren fell to the ground unconsious, I had growled Darren had saved my life, well in a indirect way by distracting the big vampire, well you know what I mean! I threw the branch with all my strength(which is a lot,)  
>unfortunately it just imbedded itself in his foot staking it to the ground, fortunately it distracted him long enough for to arrive, and kick vampire but and scare the anceint so much it runs away with it's tail between it's for me I was right about his opinion of werewolves becuase as soon as he checked darren's pulse he turned towards me, he probably would have attacked me if he hadn't noticed that I was stuck in a bush.<br>"You have a minute or two to explain what happened here werewolf" he didn't say what he would do if I went over the time limit. I quickly explained my situation, why I was out here with Darren and why he other vampire had attacked me.  
>"Trust me I wouldn't have asked darren to come with me to hunt if I'd known there was a trap waiting for us, it was very stupid on my part," had looked at me for a second slightly impressed and maybe a bit confused, but that was over in a second so i couldn't have been sure,he walked closer to me and I was afriad of what he might do, I'd heard horror stories about what some vampires had done to werewolves in my situation. He leaned in close, for a moment I was afraid he was going to breathe on me,<br>but with a quick movement of his hand he had cut the branches that had kept me in didn't say anything, then we had noticed that Darren was moving he was awake, I would have gone and helped, but I got the sense that the vampire didn't want any. I had turned to walk towards camp then I turned around and said using my mind to very quickly, watch your back, there are more of those who are controlled out there. they aren't looking for your kind as far as they know, you don't and keep it that way 


	6. Chapter 6

Darren's POV the next few days were tense, but Kara helped me round up food for the little people as one of her chores, she always got them done quickly then disappeared.  
>Toby, the little kid that came To Cirque Du Freak with her, played with the kids of the normal humans and performers some where his age some weren't but he never seemed to quite fit in, one day Kara had told me he was a werewolf too, he had came from a human family that abused him for what he was, and that if she hadn't been passing by one night on a full moon his dad may have shot him.<br>one day Kara asked me a question. " hey can you take a day off? There's someplace I want to show you that's near here."  
>after we had gotten it cleared with . Kara took us to a small town where her grandparents had often stopped in when they went to see her great grand parents. For a minute I was afraid that the people in town would be afraid of Ace with his Goth looks, but they didn't look twice at Ace or Toby(Kara had insisted that toby and ace come with her.). They although did look at me like I just fell down from the moon. Even though I was wearing normal clothes, eventually we came to a small restaurant called Drag o's barbeque Kara went inside and talked to a waitress She nodded her head and said, "sure Kara you and your new buddies can have your food on the the halfer, he can't stay here." she referred to me "uh why can't I?" I asked. The waitress turned around to face me. "because little Half vampire this is weredragon territory,-" she turned away and back towards Kara "Kara I know you and your folks are all viva forgiveness and all that crap but this has gone too far. Where are your folks anyways." Kara's face doesn't show any grief but her eyes are full of sorrow "They're... out of the picture." the waitress pales and says "do you mean they're dead? was it vamps or hunters?"<br>"Hunters but I'm not sure if they captured them. Most likely they're alive, what they want with them requires it. Nancy my little bro's gone too." the waitress (hence forth known as Nancy) 's dark red, i thought they were brown they are so dark, eyes turn bright red and start to glow,  
>she trembles with rage. "tell me who they are and I swear..." she looks over at me and Kara says "no he didn't do it he's a friend, and anyway i don't think you could stop the people who did. At least not now. " she pauses then has that same determined look she had when i first saw her buying tickets for Cirque Du freak. "I need to talk to Bubba." <div> 


End file.
